Several publications are referenced in this application by author name and year of publication in parentheses in order to more fully describe the state of the art to which this invention pertains. The disclosure of each of these publications is incorporated by reference herein.
New compounds effective for controlling the growth of undesired vegetation are in constant demand. In the most common situation, such compounds are sought to selectively control the growth of weeds agronomically, in useful crops, including but not limited to cotton, rice, corn, wheat, and soybeans. Unchecked weed growth in such crops can cause significant losses, reducing profits to the farmer and increasing costs to the consumer.
In other situations, herbicides are desired which will control all plant growth. Examples of areas in which complete control of all vegetation is desired are areas around railroad tracks and industrial storage areas. There are many products commercially available for such purposes, but the search continues for products which are more effective, less costly, and environmentally safe.